Rick Moranis
Television and Early Career Rick Moranis got his start on the sketch comedy show SCTV. His most popular character was "Bob" of Bob and Doug McKenzie (with costar Dave Thomas). After his wife died of liver cancer, Moranis significantly reduced the amount of acting work he took so that he could devote his time to raising his children. However, he has since stated that he is not averse to taking a role under the right circumstances. Film Roles Moranis is well known for his roles in movies such as Honey, I Shrunk the Kids, Spaceballs, and Little Shop of Horrors. After Ghostbusters II Rick Moranis was approached to reprise the role of Louis Tully for Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Bill Murray really pushed the game's development team to get Rick Moranis. Murray even directly called up Moranis.Spook Central "Ghostbusters Fan Fest - Ghostbusters: The Video Game Panel" 12:11-12:14 10/4/19 Panelist says: "Bill really pushed for us to get him. He called directly, too." He came around towards the end of production and was okay with being involved with the game. It so happened that his head was modeled and ready to go but there wasn't any manpower left to rig him in animation because everyone was working on finishing the cinematics. There was an idea of putting Louis in a fully body cast or making the area where the Ghostbusters II No Ghost sign, miniature satellite dish, and Ecto 1-a doors are stored Louis' office and just have Louis stick his hand out and play some recorded lines. Ultimately, Louis was written out of the game as being out on sick leave after returning home from scouting cities for new franchises."Crossing the Streams Radio Show Episode 29" 1/15/13 16:29-21:30 Around 2009-2010, Moranis was contacted by an associate of Dan Aykroyd to work on another Ghostbusters movie.Heeb Magazine "You Don’t Do Liner Notes With The Dead Sea Scrolls: Rick Moranis In Conversation" 6/23/13 Rick Moranis says: "I got a call three or four years ago from an associate of Aykroyd's. Some sort of producer. And he said, "Listen, I gotta ask you something, because the Internet says you’re retired"-which is one of my favorites, by the way...I just love when the Internet is wrong. It's the only thing that will save journalism. So he says, “I gotta ask, would you do it?” I said, "I don't say no to anything until everything is presented to me." What is it? Is it happening? Is there a script? What's the part? Who else is in it? Where is it? How long is it gonna take? You know, I need a little bit more information. "But it's something you would do?" he asks. Do I have to answer that?" He also passed on a cameo in the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) because the role didn't appeal to him but in general he continues to be picky when it comes to a film or television role because.The Hollywood Reporter "Rick Moranis Isn't Retired (He Just Doesn't Know How to Change His Wikipedia Page)" 10/7/15 ''Rick Moranis says: "I took a break, which turned into a longer break. But I'm interested in anything that I would find interesting. I still get the occasional query about a film or television role and as soon as one comes along that piques my interest, I'll probably do it. Ghostbusters didn't appeal to me...But I'm happy with the things I said yes to, and I'm very happy with the many things I've said no to. Yes, I am picky, and I'll continue to be picky. Picky has worked for me. Trivia *On the Regular Cover of Ghostbusters 101 #1, the map credit references Rick Moranis. *The Fire Goblins are visually based on the lead characters of "Strange Brew," Bob and Doug Mckenzie, played by Dave Thomas and Rick Moranis. *The look of Louis Tully of Dimension 00-D is visually based on Moranis' Tom Monroe character from SCTV. References Gallery GB101Issue1RegularCoverNames.jpg|Non-Canon reference seen on Ghostbusters 101 #1 Regular Cover Category:Actors